Field
Example embodiments relate to methods and systems for performing a transition from a moving picture currently being played to another moving picture.
Description of the Background
A rapid increase in users of a high-speed communication network has enabled the developments of new services and the diversification of service items through communication networks. A general service among services using communication networks include moving picture providing services that provide, for example, video downloads and/or video streaming services.
The moving picture providing service provides a list of moving pictures that may include a list of videos to a user so that the user may select a desired moving picture from the list of moving pictures. For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2008-0093567, published on Oct. 22, 2008, discloses technology for providing a list of moving pictures and a preview of a moving picture selected from the list of moving pictures.
However, in the related art, to view another moving picture while currently viewing a moving picture, a user likely has to move to a list of moving pictures and select a desired moving picture from the list of moving pictures. In addition, to view again a previously viewed moving picture, the user may have to perform a transition to the previously viewed moving picture by moving to the list of moving pictures and then retrieving the previously viewed moving picture in the same manner, or by executing a separate menu.